A Cure for My Boredom
by Kanon The Great
Summary: Bern had dreamed of a day when her boredom was lifted. She would do anything for that day, and repeat it for a thousand years. Did she have to do this to get it? Bern x Kanon oneshot. Please Review


Bern and Kanon had been talking for a while, getting to know eachother in every way shape or form. Today they were on the beach relaxing and enjoying the sun like any good couple. It had been a long time since their introduction to eachother.

Bernkastel and Kanon both had began talking after the last game when Lambda was away. But they were now just starting to date since they had talked a lot.

Many witches teased the two about their relationship.

Beato would say, "Ooh look it's the two emo kids."

Lambda would laugh saying that their eyes always looked downward, but secretly she was jealous that Kanon could talk to Bern better than she ever could.

But today, the two could just forget about the teasing and jeer. It was a beautiful sunset and they didn't want to miss it.

"The sunsets beautiful today Bern." Kanon smiled. The fact that he could call her Bern was already a sign of Bern's trust.

"Hm~ yeah I guess…" Bern nodded still in her emotionless but almost wicked voice that scared many other people off. Kanon felt it was completely natural.

"W-well rokkenjima always has good sunsets. I use to sit here all the time when Kinzo was away or we had a day to ourselves. Although that was rare, because us furniture have to be loyal to our masters." He explained.

Bern giggled. "Yes kanon~ you must obey your master otherwise they'll torture you~" She teased remarking on the way she would split apart Erika to bits, or make her demon kittens eat lambda. "Beato could always come back to haunt you~" She teased.

"Hmph. I don't think that's happening. Her furniture and I have talked a bit so I would be a bit safer from say Luci."

He still had his doubts on whether or not that would be true or not. Beato to him was worse than death; she had ruined his sister, his master's guests. Not to mention that Beatrice's furniture weren't all allies with Kanon. Satan and Lucifer were the only ones who he had talked too. Kanon felt nervous and blushed having stretched the truth. Something that to bern shows a weakness in a person…

Or furniture…

"Are you really 'sure' of that Kanon~?" Bern teased and crept closer to Kanon…

"N-no… actually. Um Luci and Satan are the only people I've talked too and that I know are cool." Kanon said bravely.

"Oh so you lied to me?" Bern giggled.

"N-no! I-I didn't mean it that way I just stretched the truth a bit by accident!" Kanon said desperately with more emotion in his voice.

"I think you lied to me Kanon~"

"No! Well… um… I didn't mean too!"

"Oh so you diiiidddd~"

Kanon felt sad and looked down "Yes…"

"Kanon… you do know what that means. Don't you~?" Bern said wickedly. She was waiting for this moment she had lured him to saying those words. She was after all the cruelest witch in the world and would use any over reaction on her part to get her the excuse to torture or kill someone.

"Bern? I-I don't know what that means…" Kanon said.

He was now getting scared and realized that what he was talking to was after all Bernkastel.

"Kanon, you make me bored. Very very bored actually~ and when I am bored. Things happen…" Bernkastel giggled.

"What the hell does tha- GYAAH!" Kanon screamed as something impaled into his back. It was Bernkastel's reaper and she stabbed it into her and summoned ten demon kittens.

"Its your lucky day~ you ten shall feast on this insolent furniture's body." Bern smirked, a smirk that could only come from the insane. The kittens made quick work on his corpse, and soon all that was left was a pile of blood and a few bits of bone and flesh.

Bern smiled and giggled, then the giggles progressed and soon she began to cackle. "AHAHAHA! KANON! You fool!" She continued cackling and revived his corpse.

Kanon woke from the shock of being stabbed, and was in such a big state of shock he didn't know what was happening, until bern came next to him and slashed his stomach.

"UUUWAAAAH!" He screamed and fell to the floor of the beach. Bern cackled more, her laugh being heard all across the island. The more she laughed, the more she came back to earth surprisingly. When her cackles progressed down to giggles she reached her senses of emotion and saw kanon down bleeding from his mouth and tearing up.

"Why? After all this?" He weeped.

Did she do this to him? Her boyfriend? Her mate that she wanted to be with?

"K-kanon!? Wh- N-NO!" She cried out in shock. "Did i~?"

Bern crawled to her boyfriend and cried. "N-no… Kanon…"

She had to do something. With all her might she managed to clean his wounds and brought him up to her face. "B-bernkastel… why?" Kanon asked sincerely.

"I'm so…. Sorry" She said from the bottom of her black heart. "Why am… why am I so stupid? Of all the people you!?" She cried.

Was she sorry or just playing? Was this just another trick? How could he trust her? But then again, trust is a binding force and he had to take the dare one more time. And with that he hugged her tight and cried. "Its okay…" Kanon sincerely whispered as kind as he could.

"Why would you forgive someone as stupid and as evil as me? Y-you idiot!" She didn't mean to say the last part but she was just so depressed about what she did.

"Just…Bern, just why did you do that?" He asked.

She couldn't even think why and asked herself that question. After one thousand years, why did she never contemplate it? Only one thing came to her mind.

"Boredom"

"Y-you sick p-p!" Kanon couldn't even think of what he could say. "How does boredom have to do with any of this!?"

"When someone gets bored they often satisfy their lust for something else from stimulus or interesting things... well what if you've seen every interesting thing? What if you've seen everyone since you've been around for a thousand plus years? What is there to satisfy my boredom? Well that would be hurting people, seeing them suffer is always 'interesting'." She managed to say completely.

Kanon shrugged and got up. And he thought… was she even worth it? If he were to make a mistake, would it end even worse?

Why would he even think that way anyway? He loved her…

"I understand… if you hate me…" Bern whimpered and clenched her fist. She felt something… the comfort of skin against her hand, it was Kanon and then he reached over and hugged her.

"No… I don't hate you… maybe I am a fool for loving you… but to me- Its better to be a fool and be happy, than to be a fool and be angry. You are in fact the most gorgeous person I've laid my eyes on."

Bern and Kanon looked at eachother smiling, waiting, and hoping…

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to, and she looked up and kissed him on the lips. He felt amazing… like butter… and she let go to breathe.

"Kanon…"

"Yes…"

"It's hard for me to say this, but I think… I think I finally understand love. Thanks to you. So… I really do love you."

With that Bern walked with her boyfriend into the moonlight to a more suitable place. They exchanged looks and talked more until bern had enough. She held kanon's shoulders and kissed him. He had no objections and kissed her back passionately…

"You've finally helped me cure my boredom…" She giggled.

And they began making out in the moonlight…


End file.
